Part 1: A new sith arises
by boxers
Summary: three new Jedi arise, one an ill-tempered skywalker, another a son to Yoda, and another, great grandson to Obi-Wan Kenobi


Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away…

On the planet Tatooine, 3 young friends played tag. They were all basically the same age, 12. Joda, a green furry backwards-talking child was the youngest. Zaxx was the next youngest. He was a sole heir to Darth Vader, his great-grandfather. He is the son of Ben Skywalker. He is a very short-tempered boy, commonly teases Joda. Rye-Bas Kenobi was oldest of the trio. He was tall and is just a bit big in the mid-section. They all had a dream of becoming a Jedi. Zaxx was usually faster than both, that is on a cool day. Which was rare this time of year on Tatooine. They had a hard time catching him in tag. But he had to work today, so he could not run to hard.

"Slow you are today, Zaxx. Work your pace needs." Joda chuckled.

"Yeah Zaxx, what's the matter?" They both continually teased Zaxx.

He got extremely angry and screamed.

"I am slave, unlike you guys. I have work to do. I have no parents on Tatooine. Ben, as I do not like to call him father, dumped me here because he is only 15. I was lucky to be picked up at all. So GET OFF OF MY BACK!" They backed away then continued tag, when they heard the familiar voice of Dosa-Bongo, a very cruel man, usually responsible for Zaxx's scars. But he stopped being as physically ruthless but mentally. But soon, Zaxx had learned how to drone him out completely.

"You scum, you forgot counters! Wash or you will sleep in closet 'night. I aint in no mood for half-ass slaves. Once you've done with that, get me my death sticks. If you take one I'll know. If you dare open it, you sleepin' under an overturned laundry basket with weights on them." Zaxx knew these as bluffs. But before he could go inside a man walked by and noticed the look on Zaxx's face.

"How much for the slave?"

"40 republican credits."

"So low? I'll take him, here and now." Zaxx's heart swelled with joy. He was sold and he walked to this man's house.

"I am Cody Jinn. I am Jedi. I have been looking for Padawans. Now, apparently, I can train three people at once. I noticed your trouble and figured, I am looking. If you know anybody who could be a Jedi as well, go fetch them. This is not a slave errand, you are free!" Said Cody, a master Jedi. Zaxx ran fast and hard to catch up with Joda and Rye-Bas. He explained to them and they came running to his new house.

"Wow! When do we get flash light-swords?" Asked Joda anxiously.

"A little after training begins."

In two days they left in a small starship, there was hardly enough space to accommodate two people but four. Some how, Zaxx got to sit up front with his foster-father, and he somehow almost knew how to fly it. With a few easy lessons, he knew how and was flying.

"It's like I've done it before."

"Umm, Mr., I'm hungry." Said Joda politely.

"Zaxx, hit that blue button to your left." Said Cody.

"This one?" He said tapping it and the starship sped forward. They were in Hyperspace. They arrived at Coruscant, a Jedi training ground. They ate and began their training. In two days they earned their lightsaber.

Eight Years later… 

"We now call you all fantastic Jedi Knights. Eight stubborn years it took to get you where you are. But the force is very strong in you." Said the leader of the Jedi Council, not realizing he was speaking to his son and friends.

"The man in the middle is my father. I can tell." Said Zaxx looking directly at Ben explaining to Rye-Bas. After their dubbing ceremony, Zaxx went to his father for a talk.

"Hello father. It's me. If I can remember, you said I was garbage."

"Son, oh my! I thought you were dead. My stars. I was young and naïve then. I should have never done what I did." He explained. Zaxx went mad.

"But you did! And you never went searching for me. Matter-of-fact, I think you just don't even care for me. If you did, I would have learned about the force by age five! But you didn't know I existed. Your master brought you up lousy! Now I hate you and your master! I spent 12 years of my life afraid and lonely." Said Zaxx. Ben had just seen three signs of the sith in him. Hate, fear, and anger.

"Your crazy! My master and yours are one in the same. If I hadn't shut up about you, he wouldn't have gone to Tatooine looking for you! I had no clearance as a pilot as you do. Son, it's my fault you are here. I hadn't acknowledged you for eight years because I didn't think you knew who I am. Even today I felt the same. Your insight has been better than mine since you were born. I wish I was more responsible a teenager, so I could have raised you right." Defended Ben.

"I hate you. If I was not such a gentlemen, or a Jedi, you would be in fourths right now!" Boasted Zaxx.

"Are you challenging me?" He said, as he looked his son in the eye. Zaxx drew his lightsaber and said one word,

"DIE!" Anger had engulfed him in that moment. A path of dark he was walking into. He would have continued if it had not been for Joda entering the room.

"Continue you will not!" He said force-flinging Zaxx into a couch. "Love not Loathe you should, you are father and son you are. A case of Vader and Luke this has become it has." He had become as wise as his father, Yoda.

"I am sorry Joda, this pedophile of a father was challenging me." Said Zaxx, still angry.

"If I am pedophile, then you are nothing. Many Jedi found it good I dumped you onto Tatooine. You are a serious threat to the Jedi! Right now it is being revealed like a sore thumb. If you want the truth why I ignored you. So you would attempt a suicide! I have no need for children!" At that instant, Zaxx ignited his lightsaber, severed Joda's wielding hand, and went for his father all in a heartbeat. He stopped right in front of his father. Then said one final word to his father,

"Die." That was the end of Ben. "Joda, unless you want to die here, say nothing of this! I was never in here. Nor were you. A sith snuck in, that's all." Right there he revealed a riddle to Joda. _A sith snuck in._ Meaning Zaxx was now a sith. Joda took no notice now, but he will soon regret it.

A week later… 

Zaxx sat at his father's funeral, laughing. He was no longer a Jedi, but sith, no one knew it, but he was sith. No one even knew he was laughing. He sat in the back, chuckling. His eyes were red. And he had made one trip through space to a planet of sith in training. He spoke to a sith master, explaining how much he hated the republic. He became a spy. He would send messages into the sith. And sometimes visit the leader. He was known as Darth Valefor. Once Zaxx gave enough information to the sith, he would be Darth Vorexx. And in two days he had almost given him everything of the republic. As soon as the funeral was over he sat at a table, holding a box from the sith. It was a double-headed white lightsaber. It was his own design; white represented a whole new level of sith. He waited out side at a table knowing that Joda would meet him. Zaxx had changed his original lightsaber to red. He was never going to be on the Jedi side again. Joda sat down and said five words that gave all of Zaxx's cover away.

"Traitor, you evil little traitor!" He drew his lightsaber, a blue lightsaber, a dream of Joda's since age two. Zaxx then drew his now red lightsaber. They had a lightsaber fight that seemed to last for hours.

"Come over you something has, Zaxx."

"Not Zaxx, no, not anymore. Try Darth Vorexx. You don't compare to my sith strength. I have had some training on a trip I took. And I will completely destroy you, or anyone who made me feel miserable or shamed." Suddenly out of nowhere came Cody with his green lightsaber ignited. Joda ran and found that he could not bear his best friend an ally to the sith.

"Well master, we find ourselves here, different from eight years ago. I will be the only survivor in this fight. With one blow, Zaxx completely took Cody's arm from his torso. Then in another destroyed his lightsaber. Then in his third blow, ruthless, he sliced Cody down his chest. The left half fell forward, and the right fell left.

"I am the most powerful sith to be. Anyone defies me shall find a more ill-fortuned fate than Master Cody here. With that, he hopped in his invented _Scorpion X Star fighter_ and flew away. Within a couple of days there were wanted posters on every planet looking not for Zaxx Skywalker, but Darth Vorexx. Zaxx had ceased to exist. He was wanted for murder of two people, Cody and Ben. One of three most powerful Jedi to ever exist went down a gloomy sorrow filled path. When two others chose the rainbow and paved way. Never to be again the same the republic.


End file.
